The present invention relates to the formation of semiconductor devices.
During semiconductor wafer processing, features of the semiconductor device are defined in the wafer using well-known patterning and etching processes. In these processes, a photoresist (PR) material is deposited on the wafer and then is exposed to light filtered by a reticle. The reticle is generally a glass plate that is patterned with exemplary feature geometries that block light from propagating through the reticle.
After passing through the reticle, the light contacts the surface of the photoresist material. The light changes the chemical composition of the photoresist material such that a developer can remove a portion of the photoresist material. In the case of positive photoresist materials, the exposed regions are removed, and in the case of negative photoresist materials, the unexposed regions are removed. Thereafter, the wafer is etched to remove the underlying material from the areas that are no longer protected by the photoresist material, and thereby define the desired features in the wafer.
Various generations of photoresist are known. The photoresist patterns have a critical dimension (CD), which may be the width of the smallest feature. Due to optical properties dependent on wavelength, photoresist exposed by longer wavelength light has larger theoretical minimal critical dimensions. Features are etched through the photoresist pattern. Ideally, the CD of the features (the width of the features) is equal to the CD of the feature in the photoresist. In practice, the CD of the feature may be larger than the CD of the photoresist due to faceting, erosion of the photoresist, or undercutting. The feature may also be tapered, where the CD of the feature is at least as great as the CD of the photoresist, but where the feature tapers to have a smaller width near the feature bottom. Such tapering may provide unreliable features.
In order to provide features with smaller CD, features formed using shorter wavelength light are being pursued. 193 nm photoresist is exposed by 193 nm light. Using phase shift reticles and other technology, a 90-100 nm CD photoresist pattern may be formed, using 193 nm photoresist. This would be able to provide a feature with a CD of 90-100 nm. 157 nm photoresist is exposed by 157 nm light. Using phase shift reticles and other technology, sub 90 nm CD photoresist patterns may be formed. This would be able to provide a feature with a sub 90 nm CD.
The use of shorter wavelength photoresists may provide additional problems over photoresists using longer wavelengths. To obtain CD's close to the theoretical limit the lithography apparatus should be more precise, which would require more expensive lithography equipment. Presently 193 nm photoresist and 157 nm photoresist may not have selectivities as high as longer wavelength photoresists and may more easily deform under plasma etch conditions.
In the etching of conductive layers, such as in the formation of memory devices, it is desirable to increase device density. Such memory devices may have an array or cell region where the memory arrays are located and a peripheral or logic region where logic devices are placed to control the memory arrays. Generally, it may be desirable for the density of devices in the peripheral or logic region to be lower than the density of devices in the array or cell region.